


战斗与飞行

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 在罗恩和金妮双双被那句惊人发言击倒之后，傲罗哈利和魁地奇哈利的视线绕过他俩，终于完成了历史性的对撞。傲罗哈利眨了眨眼，手迅速伸向自己平时在床上放魔杖的地方；魁地奇哈利发出震耳欲聋的尖叫，疯狂退却接着后脑勺着地翻下了病床，胳膊肘经过处床头柜上的水杯和果篮稀里哗啦撒了一地。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
1.时间线战后，配对同原作，主线非CP；  
2.哈利（暂时）成了哈利们；  
3.灵感来自美漫《不合则亡》。  
该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

罗恩坐在两张病床的中间，正中间，离两张病床都有大概三尺远。这很蠢，但除此之外他不知道自己还能坐在哪，见鬼，他都不知道自己该朝哪边看，他在不舒服的凳子上像个窥镜一样转过来又转过去了差不多两个小时，金妮和赫敏才终于出现拯救了他。他要等跟她们商量后再决定要不要通知爸妈，因为，哇靠，妈妈的反应一定超级恐怖。

赫敏的反应就够恐怖了，她在门口猛地吸了口气，使劲用指甲挠了一下脸，才没用尖叫的方式再把那口气吐出来。罗恩由衷希望她的同事不会以为那道痕迹是自己挠的——呃，不是想这个的时候。不能怪他走神，这委实不是哈利被搞得最惨的时候，没人尖叫或者流血，也没人死掉或者骨折，哈利睡在病床上，面容平静，呼吸稳定，有望在几小时内醒来。现在的情况完全不惨烈，它只是……很诡异。

不过就罗恩推测，他感到的诡异，可能还不到金妮的一半，毕竟她的男朋友现在字面意义上地成了男朋友们。

现在病房里有哈利、罗恩、金妮、赫敏，共五个人。躺在罗恩左手边病床那位穿着深红色的格兰芬多魁地奇袍子，额头光洁无痕，全身上下干干净净；躺在罗恩右手边病床那位则穿着他们今早出任务时的伪装服，额头上挂着那道标志性的闪电形伤疤，身上带着那场短暂搏斗留下的痕迹。但毫无疑问他们都货真价实的是哈利，至少圣芒戈和傲罗司的专业人士联手检测出的结果是这样，罗恩目前也没看出什么问题。外表上看右手边这位具备更多哈利的特征，但假设哈利没遭遇他从一岁起遭遇的那些烂事儿，罗恩觉得哈利到这个年纪差不多就该是他左手边这个样子，而且他俩的一头黑发都乱得如假包换。

也因此，罗恩再次对金妮冷静的反应刮目相看。她的眼睛迅速将两个哈利都从头到尾扫了一遍，确认他们没有受到其他什么严重伤害，然后走向自己的小哥哥。

“他们说他被‘分裂’了，”金妮似乎一时也拿不定主意要去握哪只手，“我还以为……”

老天哪，她听起来就像时刻准备着要听到整个世界被洪水淹没而哈利刚抱着仅有的一小片木板跳进了旋涡里，罗恩迅速决定等哈利醒过来一定要揍他一拳，或者揍“他们”一人一拳。没准在哈利恢复以后这会有叠加效果呢。

“抱歉，我该说得更清楚些的，但飞路网不够保密，关于哈利的每件事又都可能引起风波。”罗恩说。

“可是你们没法瞒住这件事，除非能在一个小时内找到把他复原的办法。”魔法法律事务司就在傲罗指挥部隔壁，赫敏明显搞到了更多信息，“我是说，现在两个——我靠这太诡异了——两个哈利就在这里，你们不可能让其中一个凭空消失掉。”

如果赫敏对一件事说“我靠”，那它肯定是真的很诡异。

“我们不能让其中一个消失。”金妮说，“这个咒语是‘分裂’，而不是‘复制’，不是吗？这里没有真货和假货的区别。如果我们让其中一个消失，哈利的一部分就会消失，他就再也不能恢复原状了。”

“我不是那个意思！”赫敏赶紧说，“我是说，嗯，在那之前，他们基本上是相互独立的，对吧？我们不能为了不让别人知道哈利身上发生了什么，就把其中一个藏起来或是怎样，那会侵犯他的——他们的——权利，哈利身上的哪部分都会恨死我们这样做。”

“就算我们那样做了也不会有用。”金妮用一种你们最好别多问的口气说，“没人能失去了自己的一部分还一直保持正常，如果有人能，那他们肯定比谁都更不正常。”

“呃，在咱们把这部分捋清楚之前我得说一句……哈利好像要醒了。”罗恩放弃了在“他”和“他们”之间选择。“分个工？我负责我同事，这个，傲罗哈利；金妮负责那边的，呃魁地奇哈利，顺便缅怀一下从前的好时光之类的，赫敏就——”

“我去通知治疗师他——哈利醒了，顺便问问他们到底弄明白了多少。”赫敏说，意思是她会采取任何非暴力手段拷问出所有已知信息。

罗恩着迷又恐怖地目送女友踩着高跟鞋飞一般离开病房，然后把凳子往右边挪了两尺。

“我们的好时光是因为有他，而不是魁地奇。”金妮没头没脑地说，走到穿队服的哈利床头，这时两张病床同时传出一声低低的呻吟。

傲罗哈利过了一两秒才睁开眼，轻微活动了一下手脚确定没被束缚，然后转动眼珠继续评估环境。看清罗恩的时候他也没有任何欣喜或松了口气的迹象，冷静得像是准备好要被发现伏地魔又复活了，真罗恩已经在某处被杀害而面前的这个是食死徒喝了复方汤剂假扮的。罗恩咽下一句脏话，这叫什么事儿啊。

傲罗哈利坐了起来，说：“报告情况。”

罗恩开始感觉有些不对劲了，他从没听过哈利对他——实际上是对任何人——用这种公事公办、效率至上的口吻说话，仿佛对方在想什么、有什么感受一点都不要紧，只要能尽快给他情报。哈利偶尔会被情感冲昏头脑，但那通常是由于过分的在乎，而非相反。

“哦，你也晚上好。”罗恩答道，听到身后魁地奇哈利正发出赖床时特有的哼唧声，很想回头看一眼，“你有没有觉得哪里疼？因为你可是被——”

“上帝啊，你太美了，真不知道为什么我从前一直没开口。”魁地奇哈利满怀激情地说，“你愿意嫁给我吗，金妮？”

金妮发出一个噎住的声音，罗恩把后半截话吸进了肺里，惊天动地地咳嗽起来。

“我说哥们，这进展会不会有点儿——”

他今天可能也中了个诅咒，效果是没人会让他说完一整句话什么的。在他和金妮双双被那句惊人发言击倒之后，傲罗哈利和魁地奇哈利的视线绕过他俩，终于完成了历史性的对撞。

傲罗哈利眨了眨眼，手迅速伸向自己平时在床上放魔杖的地方；魁地奇哈利发出震耳欲聋的尖叫，疯狂退却接着后脑勺着地翻下了病床，胳膊肘经过处床头柜上的水杯和果篮稀里哗啦撒了一地。

金妮隔着一张床试图安抚可能刚摔断了颈椎骨而且腿还缠在床单里的魁地奇哈利，傲罗哈利在他身后要求立刻得到解释和拿回魔杖，门外混乱的脚步声由远而近，夹杂着赫敏斥退围观者的嗓音和他母亲的叫嚷以及疑似快门声——“机密”显然也到此为止。

狼藉中，一个橘子咕噜噜地从床底下滚向罗恩。

“今晚会超级漫长。”他对它说。

橘子慢慢减速，最后给了他磨破的鞋尖一个吻以示安慰。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主角是韦斯莱妈妈~  
中秋快乐各位

莫莉将面包坯送进烤箱，接着让一大堆水果从果篮里跳出来，排着队跳进水池互相擦洗。打扫卫生也好，做饭也好，对她来说都是如呼吸一般自如的事情，把水果切成什么样、削出什么形状的土豆皮等等全是随心而为，事先没有计划，要她解释她也解释不清。

胡萝卜变成丁的时候，她脑海中奏响的厨房乐章里突然冒出一个不和谐的杂音：今天要多做一个人的份。莫莉微微蹙眉，又回身瞟了一眼烤箱，确认自己并未遗漏。平时是不会这样的，莫莉的手艺广受好评，聚餐时来一两个蹭饭的亲友原是常事，不过多备份餐具饭菜而已。更何况哈利早在11岁时就已经成了她的养子，她永远不会反对多几个孩子，就算在……

不。莫莉严厉地制止了自己，她不能去想那个自己曾经拥有过又失去的孩子，她不能在大家团聚前想起弗雷德。在被窝里、亚瑟怀里为弗雷德掉多少眼泪都可以，但她必须把餐桌边的每个人喂得饱饱的，要让孩子们在她的房子里开开心心的。

鸡蛋两两对撞，蛋清和蛋黄落进碗里，有几块碎蛋壳混了进去，莫莉烦恼地将它们挑出来。自从去医院探望过哈利，她便心绪不宁，今早罗恩告诉她终于说服“傲罗哈利”到陋居吃顿饭之后尤甚。罗恩嗓音里有种特别的东西，他的语调和平时一样大大咧咧的，莫莉却觉察出小儿子有所保留，似乎罗恩也在担心着什么，他甚至可能在怀疑自己做的是不是对的。

牛奶从莫莉的杖尖流进碗里，把哈利带到这里吃顿饭会有什么不对呢？“魁地奇哈利”都来过好几次了，他上陋居吃饭的频率比他还……是原来那样的时候高得多，这倒是件好事儿。

莫莉不想用“完整”这个词，天可怜见，哈利这孩子失去得够多了。如果她要用这个词，她便免不了要去想哈利原本是否完整这件事，她可不愿那样做！而且，世界上根本不存在真正“完整”的人，不是吗？这就是为什么人们需要家庭，需要朋友，需要同一个对的人共度一生。就像拼拼图一样，每个人生下来都是一张画，梅林拿着小锤子敲掉一块，人便去想法子从别人那里找一块来补上。拿来的碎片也不会一开始就合适，要这边敲掉一点儿、那边敲掉一点儿，才能勉强放进原来的地方，这中间便少不了眼泪和笑话。那些都没什么，莫莉从备受宠爱、无忧无虑的小妹妹变成山上破屋里的家庭主妇，她经历过战争和两个哥哥的去世，养大了八个孩子，她知道哪些事情是不要紧的、哪些事情是要紧的。

要紧的是：每个人都是不一样的。她看着自己的孩子们长大，比尔特立独行，查理被危险的事物吸引，珀西认真固执，弗雷德和乔治总能闹出层出不穷的新乱子，罗恩随和又容易满足，哈利懂事得让人心疼，金妮倔强还满脑子鬼主意。他们每个人都与其他人相似，又都截然不同，她的孩子是这样，别人的孩子自然也是。所以有的时候你可以用来自他人的碎片填补自己，有的时候则不行。就像失去弗雷德并没有使这个家失去欢笑，但她的家再也不会完整了，不管新添多少双小脚丫都一样。

莫莉还是个少女时很会打魁地奇，可以说不输给她的任何一个孩子，她曾经的梦想是成为霍利黑德哈比队的队长，现在她不提起也没人知道了，没准连亚瑟都不知道。她的孩子们恐怕也不会想到，自己的飞行天赋其实是来自母亲的遗传。生活就是这样，你总得作出选择。她毕业没赶上好时候，局势动荡，抛头露面对亲麻瓜家庭出生的人来说不是一个很好的选择。而且她和亚瑟是那么急切地想要拥有自己的孩子，他们付不起请全职保姆的钱，莫莉也不愿意将自己的孩子交给别人抚养。所以就这样了，胖墩墩的家庭主妇，与飞行绝缘。

蛋奶布丁液流进模具里，这时面包正好出炉，莫莉惬意地呼吸着空气中的麦香。说不后悔是真的，说不遗憾是假的，但这不就是“选择”的意思么？你不可能两条路一起走。有一部分的她永远渴望飞行，但当初把她身上热爱飞行的部分拿出来去打魁地奇，余下的留在陋居带孩子，也解决不了任何问题，毕竟那不仅是一条路，总有下个、下下个分叉等着你。莫莉一直希望哈利辞职去某个魁地奇俱乐部应聘，那会更安全，他也会更快乐，但你决定不了另一个人需要什么。她希望哈利去打魁地奇可不是希望有个球星到自己房子里吃饭，而是因为她希望哈利能够发自内心地追寻那些令自己快乐的事物。

喏，现在一个哈利·波特通过了龙卷风俱乐部的考核、即将成为冉冉升起的新星，另一个则继续与邪恶作战、保护巫师界的民众。她每天都能看到关于此事的文章，那些关注却不关心哈利的人接受这件事快得出奇：两个哈利波特，酷毙了！莫莉多了一个孩子，却总觉得这或许不是好事：两个莫莉·普威特解决不了的问题，两个哈利·波特也一样解决不了。如果失去了那个热爱魁地奇的女孩身上的梦想与激情，她又会变成什么样？

主菜装好盘的时候，陋居的大门打开了，魁地奇哈利穿着训练袍一阵风似地刮进来，快活地拥抱了莫莉，转身抓起一块面包塞进嘴里，被烫得直叫唤。莫莉暗暗称奇：哈利从前是绝不会这样做的，那孩子从来都很有礼貌，被她拥抱的时候也总是有点儿惊喜和害羞的样子。现在他在她面前自在多了，也更像她亲生的孩子了。礼貌自然算不上什么问题，莫莉一直觉得哈利太过拘谨，她热情地招呼了他和随后进来的金妮，叫他们去院子里把桌子支起来。今天天气很晴朗，他们不必挤在厨房里用餐。

两个孩子听话地应声去了，莫莉忍不住注意到金妮尽管笑着同魁地奇哈利打闹，似乎也不是全然开怀的样子。她暗暗记着餐后要去和女儿聊聊。

随后比尔和芙蓉来了，乔治和安吉丽娜来了，亚瑟下班回来了，珀西也加完班回家了。一直到甜点快要上桌，罗恩和傲罗哈利才从屋子里出来，他们显然是从办公室直接飞路到客厅壁炉的。

莫莉立刻发现，被罗恩拽着的傲罗哈利面对餐桌边众人的招呼，神色一下子变得很不自然。当罗恩放开他几乎是飞向烤鸡腿时，他直挺挺地站在那儿，就好像不知道自己为什么要出现在这里。这还不是哈利看起来最糟的时候，但也差不多了。

“嗨，另一个我！”魁地奇哈利大声说，挥挥插着一块馅饼的叉子，“来尝尝这个，我简直爱死了，你也一定会喜欢的！”

傲罗哈利阴郁地横了他一眼，那样的神情莫莉从没在哈利脸上见到过，其他人也意识到了不对劲，院子里的气氛变得尴尬。僵持了几秒，傲罗哈利坐到餐桌边金妮和乔治给他空出的位子，莫莉赶紧给他送上餐具、盛了两块馅饼，傲罗哈利僵硬地道谢，她宁愿他没这么做。

他用一种极具效率的方式吃了起来，是那种完全不在乎自己咀嚼的东西有什么味道、只想尽快填补生理需求的吃法，使得莫莉感到了轻微的受辱。不过如果哈利要的是这个，她也没什么立场反对，毕竟做傲罗可不是轻松活儿。令她真正难受的是这个哈利完全不理会其他人的搭话，甚至在芙蓉企图吸引他注意的时候以一个凶恶的眼神让对方闭了嘴，惹得比尔都恼怒起来。当他快速吃完两盘食物宣布自己马上要回去工作，似乎所有人都松了口气

“呃啊，你真的完全没必要来。”魁地奇哈利毫不客气地说，“反正你也不在乎自己吃的什么，对不对？这里有我就够了，你只会扫大家的兴。”

这才不是哈利会对一个不开心的人说的话！罗恩和金妮瞪大了眼，赫敏发出指责的声音，但傲罗哈利只是又阴沉地横了另一个自己一眼，头也不回地进了屋子。窗里闪现出一点绿光，他走了。

莫莉紧紧地抓住胸口，哦天哪，这绝对不是好事，这太糟了。


	3. Chapter 3

巫师界刚开始意识到“两个哈利”这码事带来的未必是积极效果时，赫敏已经断定它必将成为一场灾难。没法子，她从来都这么高瞻远瞩。

然而再好的眼光也不能将她从此刻的难堪中拯救出来。魔法法律执行司司长助理到隔壁傲罗司轻级威胁监控室领人，哇，她简直爱死明早的新闻了——如果他们的效率和她一样高，没准今晚的广播就会推出预告。反正要是她在预言家日报工作，她就会这么干。

光是她去给某人交保释金被拍到，都够上个三四版的，更不要说围绕哈利的热度这两个月就没降下来过。尤其是魁地奇哈利，她得说哈利确实一向很享受魁地奇给自己带来的关注，远超脑门上的疤带来的那种，但他也没过分追求过个人荣誉。这就是他为什么成了格兰芬多的队长，不是吗？哈利总是愿意对当事人本人或者观众说“绝妙的投球，艾丽娅！”或者“罗恩的救球太精彩了！”，他不吝于将光芒分给他人，他在队伍里的存在十分鼓舞人心。

倒不是说赫敏平时会看体育杂志，她连《魁地奇时空》这样的正经刊物都没买过，更别说《天空迷情》这种主要面向球星迷的小众刊物了。她买下这几期的唯一原因是哈利突然成为了其中主角，作为一个还没有正式参赛资格的新人，他能获得如此高出镜率的原因用脚指头也能猜到，赫敏不相信哈利对此没有觉察。明知自己受关注的原因与魁地奇无关，却心安理得地接受大量访谈，这并不像哈利的作风。第一次看到哈利表示“多亏我抢在登特进球前抓住了飞贼”时赫敏便感不妙，当看到哈利在友谊赛中失误后大肆推卸责任，接连指责击球手没能控制住鬼飞球、追球手干扰视线、队长指挥不当时，赫敏没有像罗恩一样大吃一惊，或者像韦斯莱夫人那样试图将责任推到记者夸大哈利的话上，而是决定要和魁地奇哈利谈谈。

说实话，她并不十分愿意做这个。从很早以前她就发现要与哈利各执己见格外困难，哈利身上有一种对她影响力惊人的天真和正义感，而她在脑子里对自己唱的反调本来就够多了：哈利有权利享受他的名气，这是哈利和观众共同的选择，哈利又不是唯一用其他东西给自己炒热度的明星……在哈利钻牛角尖的时候把他的脑袋从屁股里拔出来一般是金妮的工作，她就没见过谁的底线比金妮更坚定，无奈金妮现在分身乏术——对，就是文字游戏。赫敏能他妈撑过歧视、刑讯、大决战、案卷归档，她当然有权利玩文字游戏。

赫敏不太清楚金妮那边的具体情况，据罗恩说陋居那次不愉快的晚餐后，傲罗哈利基本上直接在办公室安了家，金妮也去探视过；起初金妮继续和魁地奇哈利住在一起，没过多久魁地奇哈利又大张旗鼓地搬到了龙卷风队的集训地，坊间传闻两人已经分手，但魁地奇哈利对外一直宣称自己并非单身，中途还澄清过一段绯闻。她唯一能确定的是金妮拒绝了魁地奇哈利的求婚。那两人之间的事，交给他们自己处理最为明智。

她觉得自己基本猜出了此次“分裂”的路数，研制解咒是其他部门的工作，作为哈利的朋友，她现在能做的最重要的工作是提醒。如果她没猜错，那么无论是傲罗哈利还是魁地奇哈利，在智力或品格上都没有减损，但这个意外使哈利的心灵失去了平衡，他（们）需要有人设法阻止他（们）做出过后一定会后悔的事。

然后，耶，她发现自己得去隔壁傲罗司轻级威胁监控室认领哈利。罗恩得看着傲罗哈利以防有好事者诱导他俩照面，金妮的第一个赛季在即他们不愿干扰她，其他人会大惊小怪，所以——谁是这世界上唯一兼具勇气与谨慎的人选？第一次帮两个男孩检查作业的时候，可没人告诉她给他们擦屁股会是一份全职工作。

原本赫敏以为会见室多得不正常的傲罗们奇异的目光够糟的了，但当她办完手续之后，哈利被带了出来，他衣着凌乱、脸上有个清清楚楚的拳头印，但这还不是最凄惨的部分，最凄惨的是她从来没见过任何一个人身上缠绕着如此浓郁的“有罪”的气息，而她可见过相当不少的活的重罪犯。

赫敏给自己打了打气，拿出从父母那学到的专业态度——当他们遇到对自己牙齿状况极其羞愧的病人时使用的那种，把魁地奇哈利带出了那个该死的房间。万幸魁地奇很乖地跟着她走了，要是他坚持自己得受到应有的惩罚，赫敏宁愿当场把自己打晕。但她询问魁地奇哈利是否想吃点什么时哈利一言不发，赫敏就知道这件事没那么容易过去了。

她把哈利带到了傲罗们通常见线人的餐馆之一，这里很安静，老板的嘴也很严。她点了些哈利通常喜欢吃的东西，闻到食物的香气哈利本能地吞咽了一下，但仍在孜孜不倦地散发悲惨，好像在等着赫敏宣布她会让他饿着肚子看她把这些都吃光作为惩罚。

“赛尔温没事，要我说圣芒戈大概只花了十分钟就把他治好了，他在那里赖了一夜只是为了爆料出更多内容。”赫敏没说这是你能这么快出来的原因，“接下来的一段时间你最好别看报纸，也别拆开任何陌生信件。冰冻咒可以解决大部分吼叫信。”

“那是我应得的。”魁地奇哈利半死不活地说，他很可能会拆开所有的信让它们围着他的脑袋咆哮就因为觉得自己活该，“我可能会把他打成重伤或者……”

“我不这么认为，他的皮外伤也并不重。”赫敏说，“不过用游走球砸别人的脑袋对你来说确实……十分罕见。”

魁地奇哈利的肩膀垮了下来，身体颤抖着。

“我不知道那是怎么回事，我觉得……我觉得害怕。我不应该害怕，不是吗？他甚至都不……不是敌人。”他的语音断断续续，透着孩子样的委屈和困惑，“是赛尔温先动手的，他失误太多了，我们吵了起来，他就把我打倒了……是他的错……但是我太害怕了……我什么也没想，抓到了锁在箱子里的游走球，朝他砸过去……等我反应过来，他就躺在那儿，满头是血，我不知道该怎么办……”

“他没事。”赫敏苍白地说，“游走球在设计上就不会造成致命伤。”

“幸好我们都没有带魔杖，是不是？队里对这个有规定……否则大家就会发现我早就做不到了，我不会用那些咒语，我记得它们，我还教过你们，但是我一个也不会用，就像我从来没学过一样……那些都留在他那边了……可是我不能承认，我不能告诉别人那个傲罗才是救世之星，我只是一个废物……”

“你不是废物。”赫敏斩钉截铁说，也许有点过于激烈，把魁地奇哈利吓了一跳。

“我不知道该怎样战斗，我害怕战斗。”魁地奇哈利神经质地说，“我害怕一切！我怕让别人发现我是谁，发现我是什么样……我想要魁地奇，那些掌声，那些欢呼，我想要你们都留在我身边，我想要每个人都想知道我的故事……但我什么也没有！那些事情，我还记得，我曾经在一片坟地里独自面对伏地魔，我曾经为了别人赴死……可是我忘了那是什么意思。它们对我一点意义都没有。”

“这是因为那个咒语，这不是你的错。”

魁地奇哈利颤抖着抹了把脸，“你知道我还记得什么吗？我以前痛恨别人因为这个——”他用力敲了一下现在什么也没有的前额，“——关注我，可是我也忘记那是为什么了。我一直在想，为什么不呢？为什么我会觉得那样不好？别人为我喝彩，别人把我当成英雄，有什么不好？至少那个时候我还名副其实！”

“也许，”赫敏小心翼翼地说，“是因为它是你父母死的那天留下的？你母亲的魔法从伏地魔手下救了你，你不愿意以此夸耀。”

魁地奇哈利全无欢乐地笑了两声，“哈，那个我也记得。我记得我父母死了，记得迪戈里死了，小天狼星死了，邓不利多死了，多比死了，弗雷德死了。我记得所有这些事情，我应该伤心的，对不对？什么人会想到自己父母死了却不觉得难过？”

“听着——我也很可能是错的，但我觉得我知道这是为什么。”赫敏拿出她最具权威的口吻，并敲了敲桌子以示强调，“那个咒语，把原本的哈利·波特分成了你和——傲罗哈利，这是罗恩起的外号，要我说，更准确的区分是战斗与飞行。”

魁地奇哈利眨了眨眼。

“你是说，我是……飞行，而那一个是战斗？”他问。她说什么来着？智力并未受损。

“对，当然，这也是一个简单的分类。‘飞行’是享受，是快乐和希望和——”

“——并非孤独。”魁地奇哈利接到，“这就是为什么我总是对我的队友这么生气，不管他们多糟糕我都不能摆脱他们，你没法一个人打魁地奇。”

赫敏忍了忍没有翻白眼，说真的，哈利听起来像麦克拉根可不是每天都会出现的情况。

“而你没骑在扫帚上的时候，你也需要家人和朋友，你去陋居的时候比过去的两倍还要多。”她有意没提那次失败的求婚，但魁地奇哈利显然还是想到了。

“……相应地，他就再也没去过。”他停顿了一下，“他是战斗，就是那个悲惨的小孩，对吧？父母双亡，被刻薄的亲戚养大，亲朋好友一个接一个死掉？”

赫敏哆嗦了一下，听到哈利本人的声音这样概括自己过去的人生，可真是太糟糕了。他听上去真的满不在乎，她简直不能想象傲罗哈利承受着什么。

“是痛苦促使你学会如何战斗。”她说，“你体会到那种痛苦，为了不再体会它，也为了别人不必体会它，所以你学着去保护自己和他人。”

“不再是‘我’了。”魁地奇哈利没精打采地说。

“一旦你知道那是怎么回事，你就不会成为那样的人。因为你是个好人。”赫敏继续道，“而且以我十多年的了解，哈利·波特的每一个碎片必定都是好人。否则你不会对伤到赛尔温如此内疚——尽管你一直试图推卸责任，真正的恶人是不会内疚的。”

“‘好’可不够，对吧？如果是他，他会有其他方法制服赛尔温——或者从一开始就不会激怒他。”魁地奇哈利说，“他知道该怎么做，他学会了，他能控制自己是否伤害别人，或者伤害到什么程度。他知道自己在做什么，而我把游走球砸向我的队友只因为我太害怕——他没事，但我当时并不知道！在听到治疗师怎么说以前，我甚至不知道赛尔温是死是活。”

赫敏摇摇头，“那是你。你是其中的一部分，哈利能够做到，与你同样是分不开的。”

“现在已经分开了！如果我们再也不能……回到原状怎么办？有人想过吗？或者，有人想要问问我或者那一个对此怎么想吗？”

赫敏的脑子里敲起了警钟。

“你是说，”她谨慎地说，“你——们有可能会不愿意恢复吗？”

“我……不知道。我失去了过去的痛苦，但是没有失去感受痛苦的能力，现在我就已经够痛苦的了。”哈利心烦意乱地挠着他的头发，“而那一个，他完全就是一大堆痛苦，对吧？我忘记了怎么战斗，但我可以去学，又不是说我变成了白痴什么的。难道所有人都需要那么多的痛苦才能控制自己吗？而且既然我决定做一个球员，为什么我还要像他一样懂得战斗？凭什么哈利·波特就必须承受痛苦并且去为了某些事物奋勇战斗？”

这不对，赫敏想。但她发现自己无法回答。


	4. Chapter 4

金妮踏出电梯，推开旧电话亭的门。路上有一两个麻瓜好奇地看向她，不明白她为什么会从一个废弃已久的电话亭里出来。她心不在焉地记下要告诉赫敏建议魔法部在这里加几个咒语，受到的注意越少，保密法越安全。

刚才的会面无论从哪个角度来看都称不上愉快，但至少结束得还算平静。每次见到傲罗哈利，他都变得更令她紧张，现在傲罗司已经不让哈利在恢复前出外勤，但她还是很担心，无节制的痛苦也许会在他们找到办法前便毁了他。也许由她来应对傲罗哈利不是最明智的选择，如果说魁地奇哈利和傲罗哈利是哈利·波特的两个碎片，那么傲罗哈利便是她陌生的那一片。她知道他是什么，她敬仰他，也曾在几个片刻触及那一面的边缘，但她从未真正切身地了解他，不像罗恩或赫敏那样。

她五年级时与哈利当过短短几周的校园情侣，他们犹豫了太长时间，开始得太晚，所幸并未错过彼此。在邓不利多的葬礼前他们有些好时光，她记得午后他们总是到黑湖边的山毛榉树下歇息，她靠在哈利肩上有一搭没一搭地看书，而他抓住一切机会在她的前额和嘴角偷几个吻。那些模糊却平静温暖的光阴成了后来黑暗时光中她的支柱与恐惧，当你真正活过，你便了解死亡为何可怖。

她记得当下午的第一堂课即将开始，她从哈利肩上或者大腿上起身，两步跳出树荫，用邀舞的动作向哈利伸出手。哈利在影子里朝她微笑，他的绿眼睛满是深情，手在阳光中与她相握。金妮记得这个瞬间，她将哈利拉出阴影、与他同行在被染上金色的草地，像个奇怪的隐喻。

这一切在一个同样晴朗的午后结束，他们都有预料。她在葬礼中耗尽了泪水，而哈利的眼睛肯定在更早的时候就已干涸。当他们即将开始那场难熬的对话，哈利半转过身，目光投向深邃的湖水，那是金妮第一次看清傲罗哈利的真实模样。她有过一瞬的战栗，只要哈利还渴望光明，那么不管黑暗多么深重，她总会对他伸出手；但在那个时刻，那个人像是站在阳光下，却无动于衷。金妮从不以救世主自居，她曾日夜深陷在汤姆留下的暗影里，哈利在密室中将她唤醒，但真正救了她的是她自己。

她和哈利之间的事情谈不上复杂，但也从来不容易。那场战争从哈利身上带走了太多，而她也还在从失去弗雷德与科林的伤口中恢复，两人复合后，金妮不止一次地怀疑自己只是在紧抓旧时光不放手，看起来那些纯粹美好的时刻不会回来了，他们都疲惫而破碎，也许此时已不再是对彼此最好的选择。

他们都有失去信心的时候，有时是金妮受不了哈利木然地在沙发上伤神，有时候哈利对金妮无名的火气忍无可忍，他们大吵一架各自离开，然后第二天、下一周或者下个月，哈利下班时看到金妮坐在等候室里，或者金妮走出训练场接过哈利递来的毛巾。他们一道踏上归途，谁也不再提此前的争吵，即便是在下一次发生冲突的时候。他们都知道下一次早晚会发生，但他们学会了享受当下的宁静，哈利与她搬到了一起，不回家的时候越来越少。几年间情况确实在好转，每一次她在哈利的臂弯中醒来，感觉都更像是身在归处。

再然后，就是这件事。魁地奇哈利像是一个她只在梦中见过的哈利，坦诚快乐、生气勃勃，她允许自己在美梦成真的感受中停留了一小会儿，然后拒绝了对方的戒指。她还是个小女孩的时候仰望着手持魔杖的大英雄，许多年后的现在她渴望一个爱她属于她的人，与那时不同的是，她已不会再为一个幻想出的形象荒废时光。她和哈利共同努力了那么久，在废墟上重新搭建他们的生活，如果那个以双唇亲吻她、以两臂拥抱她的男人还未准备好迈入下一个阶段，那么他们就是没有准备好。她不能替哈利为他们两个做出决定，哈利的一部分也不行。

她是如此拒绝魁地奇哈利的，当傲罗哈利提及此事时，她也是如此回答。哈利身上的这一部分一直在推开她、将她带入黑暗，是哈利再次步入危险的原因，是他们之间所有那些争吵和眼泪和痛苦的源头，但真正面对他的时候金妮反而很平静。她面对的男人极不稳定，时而理智得近乎麻木，时而敏感如一根裸露的神经。他激动时暴力地捶打墙壁，直至关节鲜血淋漓；他愤怒时离她远远的，就好像在害怕他自己。听到她的答复，他以一种不像是属于哈利的恶毒口吻说，他永远不会向她求婚。

而金妮想：就是这样。

“不管你有没有注意到，我并不需要依靠一段婚姻才能过得好。我没有，哪怕一秒钟，是你眼中的那种可怜女人。”她说，“如果我遇到一个愿意与之共度一生的人，并且对方也有同样的想法，我会结婚的。我爱哈利，我希望那个人是哈利，也不代表我就要指着这个过活。哈利——现在是你和他，不管你们有没有准备好，我都在这里。如果我决定那个人不会是哈利·波特，我也随时可以走。我不需要任何同情和拯救。”

当她说到离开时，魁地奇哈利的脸抽动了一下，就像被一拳打倒在地。

“那你为什么还在这里？你觉得我需要你的同情和拯救，是不是？”他咆哮着问。

“我在这里是因为我想和我最喜欢的男孩——或他的一部分，消磨些时间。”金妮故作轻松地说，“我知道他正处在一段困难时期，而我不打算丢下他不管。”

傲罗哈利身上包含着哈利所有的黑暗面与暴力，金妮在第一次与他见面的时候便为攻击做好了准备，但她仍然不像对方那样快。被推到墙上的时候她以为接下来会是掐住她脖子的手或者打过来的拳头，这糟透了，哈利会为此自责到死的。

她没有准备好接受一个绝望而狂乱的吻，但在她的脑子反应过来之前，身体已经接管了一切。傲罗哈利闻起来像烟草和烈酒，唇舌辛辣苦涩，金妮想他至少还尝试过摆脱痛苦，或仅是短暂地忘却。现在她或者也是途径之一，但她不在乎。哈利发出濒死的声音，脱去她的衣服，她的动作甚至可能比对方更快。他们跌跌撞撞地倒在屋角凌乱的行军床上，哈利停住了，在她胸口急促地呼吸。

“我不……”他哽咽地呛出词句，“我不能……”

金妮试着平复呼吸，手指滑过他的脊背，“这没关系，我们可以就这样待一会儿，如果你不想……”

“我不想伤害你，我会伤害你的，我控制不了！”傲罗哈利的拳头在她耳旁握紧，“我不想伤害任何人！我只想……我想……我做不到……”

“你没有，你不会伤害我的。”金妮梳理着他的头发，“我不会让你那样做的。我会保护好我自己，我会等你……”泪意涌上她的眼眶，“……等你回家。”

“不要离开我。”

“我不会的，我不会突然消失，不会被人夺走，我会好好的，我们会没事的。”

“你什么也保证不了。”傲罗哈利像泄了气一样萎顿下来，身上所有攻击性都消失了，他翻身挤在墙边，努力把自己蜷缩成一个足够小的球。“没有人可以保证，坏事会一直发生，一直一直发生，人们会死掉，你们都会，我什么也做不了。”

金妮尽可能地环抱住他，“我没法保证任何事，但我就在这里。我在，哈利，谁也改变不了这个。”

就着这个不舒服的姿势，傲罗哈利在她的怀里抽噎着，膝盖顶着她的肚子，她更紧地抱住他，直到哈利开始轻轻挣扎。

“还是有的，比如突然闯进来的罗恩。”傲罗哈利嗓音沙哑，他筋疲力尽，还企图使用开玩笑这项自己其实没有的技能，“那我会死得很不体面，不过至少我死的时候在你怀里。”

金妮不知道自己该笑还是该被其中包含的真情实感打动，最后她咳嗽了一声。

“为什么我们突然开始聊我哥哥了？”她继续抚摸哈利的头发，就像解开一个结一样，哈利的身体慢慢伸展开，呼吸越来越稳定。“虽说罗恩也不算是我们有过最糟的床上话题。”

“你应该离我远点，我不会好起来了，永远都不会了。和我在一起就像和那些死去的人在一起一样。”哈利对着她的锁骨咕哝，“魁地奇哈利是更好的选择，他是个小混蛋，但他能让你开心。想到你们在一起就像要杀了我，但你要一直开开心心的。”

“傻瓜，我才不会在哈利和哈利之间选择。”金妮说，“我全都要，一根头发也不能少。”

后来傲罗哈利睡着了，大概一小时吧，然后她近距离目睹了哈利怎样在噩梦中尖叫。金妮退到安全距离外，尽快穿好了衣服。傲罗哈利迅速恢复了清醒，命令她离开，就好像他从来不曾对着他的皮肤吐息乞求她留下。

金妮照办了，但离开前她清清楚楚地告诉了对方自己下次造访的时间。等不等是他的事。


	5. Chapter 5

哈利灌下又一口酒，出神地打量着自己的手。

闭上眼，关于这双手，他脑中出现了两个画面。其中一个里他的关节上满是墙壁和办公桌面留下的伤痕，另一个里他的手掌因起步的高强度魁地奇训练而满是水泡和新茧。现在它们都在他手上，掌心与手背，他同时度过的两种不同生活。

他有着两段记忆，那些若有所失的快乐、撕碎心脏的痛苦，都属于他，但他似乎又不能完全理解其中任何一种。作为完整的“哈利”，他反而难以解释为什么傲罗哈利和魁地奇哈利都同意了重新结合。当然他们——用复数形容自己真的很奇怪——是否同意根本不重要，傲罗哈利出门前就发现办公室周围埋伏了半打以上的傲罗，如果罗恩没能说服他，他们就会采取强制措施；魁地奇哈利是跟着金妮到指定地点的，他对是否有埋伏一无觉察，但想来那边的情况也不会有太大区别。但不管他的同伴们给他准备了什么，都没有用上。

傲罗哈利的行动更快也更果断，当魁地奇哈利进入画着魔法阵的房间时，他已经基本了解了整件事的原理，以及自己需要做什么。哈利回忆起傲罗哈利所有的那种机械性的冷静，他知道到人们再次将哈利的两个部分拼合不可避免，便没浪费自己和他人任何时间。不处在那种爆发性的痛苦中时，他几乎不会有任何感觉，就像一大块麻木迟钝的疤痕。

魁地奇哈利的同意，哈利只能将之归结为渴求完整的本能，因为那是他身上对明天充满好奇和渴望的部分。同时他犹豫着、磨蹭着，像个害怕吃药的孩子。哈利捂住脸，一想到魁地奇哈利抱着金妮不放手、央求金妮亲了他无数下、缠着金妮答应他的求婚，而傲罗司存了多少足够嘲笑他到下辈子的照片，他就希望自己十七岁时在禁林里死掉。

比起重新结合的理由，哈利对分裂的部分印象更为深刻。魁地奇哈利好容易松开金妮的手、魔法正式启动后，无论是傲罗哈利还是魁地奇哈利，都前所未有地激烈反抗起来。当看不见的链接在他们之间构建起来，魁地奇哈利真正窥见那之后的痛苦和绝望，惊恐地试图逃走；而傲罗哈利对大量混乱的情感、欲望和随之而来的软弱，也显露出由衷的嫌恶。

只有哈利清楚，某种程度上，这分裂是他自己的选择。战争之后是成为实习傲罗的考验，又是一场接着一场的战斗，他推搡着自己前行，一旦停止，他便看见弗雷德脸上挂着最后一丝笑容倒在他脚边，又或者卢平和唐克斯并排躺着、仍像是想去牵对方的手。他太累了，当那个巫师在他耳边低语，你正在与自己发生战争，我可以停止它……有一瞬间他想，求你了。

很难说对方是从他身上挖出了属于战斗的那部分，还是挖出了飞行那部分，因为事实证明二者并没有本质区别。哈利很少有机会去审视自己究竟走了多远：他自幼双亲被害，成年前便历尽惨痛，无数次死里逃生；可他现在就可以到陋居去吃点心，对罗恩和赫敏倾吐肺腑之言，而绝不担心他们将来会用它们来对付自己。他有下定决心要去做的事，有可以亲吻的人，有只要他鼓起勇气、便可以回归的家。他可以舍弃自己一岁以后的生命，来换取詹姆和莉莉·波特的复生，但他也清楚，世上有许多人情愿舍弃一条腿或更多，来换取他当下拥有的一切甚或只是其中一部分。什么是公平，谁又说得清呢？

信任你自己，那链接对他说。在魔法不可阻挡的力量下，傲罗哈利和魁地奇哈利向对方靠近，他们共享了更多：魁地奇哈利在被一拳打倒时瑟瑟发抖的滋味，就好像他还是那个被达利一伙欺凌无力反抗的小男孩；傲罗哈利被金妮拥在怀中，仿佛在惊涛骇浪里紧抓唯一的木板，狂暴的情感与赐福般的安定。所有那些恐惧和渴望，他们在对方身上找到了路径。

最终他们放下了……他完整了。

他的新队友期待着一个不那么自我中心的、更完美的找球手，傲罗们期待着此前那个谦虚又颇具潜力的同伴，所有熟悉他的人都在期待着哈利·波特的归来，但哈利做完必要的检查，便匆匆离开，到了傲罗哈利去过的一间酒吧。他是在傲罗哈利的记忆中找到它的，那块深陷痛苦的碎片曾在这里买下三瓶火焰威士忌，其中有两瓶半流进了酒吧旁的下水道，因为购买他的人连说服自己暂时逃离都做不到。层层鲜血铸就的警钟不间断地鸣响着，这不安全，如果食死徒在他醉到失去意识的时候出现，有人将因此而死。

哈利原想知道现在的自己能否做到，而第一次续满酒杯时，他便意识到自己不想要那样做。冲动也许永远不会消失，他仍处在痛苦中，但它并未蒙蔽他的双眼，他有许多事要做、有许多话想说，而变成醉汉只会导致不必要的拖延。他知道这一次他还是会过去的，就像此前的每一次，他带着荆棘前行，打垮他的东西又被重建进他的血脉和骨骼之中。一直如此。一直如此。

年幼的时候，哈利幻想着英雄从天而降，替他痛打达利一伙、将他带到父母身边；刚发现自己拥有魔力时，他幻想中的那个人成了自己。有好几个暑假，他期盼着成年的那天快快到来，好让他把达利倒挂在书上、要弗农姨夫把用来敲打他的报纸卷吃下去。曾经他满怀愤怒，眼中只有弱者和欺凌者，他一步步走来，幸而不再是前者，也并没有成为后者。战斗是他成长为今日模样的原因，飞行也是。

哈利推开酒杯，起身结账。门外夜风清冷，前路漫漫，他有许多事要做、有许多话想说，他有着不知长短的余生，而他今晚要见的人仅一个。

客厅的灯亮着。他时常晚归，金妮有自己的工作，她不会每次都熬夜等待，但她总会确保有一盏灯为他而留。

“嗨，哈利。”她明亮的眸子注视着他，哈利听见未竟之言落在他们之间：我爱你，你还好吗，我好想你，你去哪儿了，我等你好久了，你想我吗……

“我回来了。”他说，而金妮微笑起来。

“是啊，不然你还能到哪儿去？”她踮起脚，亲吻他的面颊。

而在重归完整的此刻，哈利突然意识到，他们之间有多少东西无需言明。那建构于他们拥有的每一场争吵和泪水，每一个互相依偎的午后和共同醒来的清晨，每一次他们被双方的碎片划伤、紧握彼此的手却用力到疼痛。

而那些碎片，它们找到了彼此契合的方式。

“我会准备好的。”他将一缕头发抹到她而后，“不是‘总有一天’，也许很快。我会为我们尽最大的努力，我发誓。”

“我们有世上所有的时间。”金妮回答。

她用双手包裹住他的手指，覆上他的掌心和手背。

（全文完）


End file.
